


Maybe I Can Stay Awhile....Maybe I Can Make You Smile

by NYS30



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, BK Porn Trope, Eating out, F/M, Kai making Bonnie breakfast afterwards, One Night (and a day) Stand, Picking up a stranger in a club is a trope right?, They are their canon ages in this, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day....Bonnie's way, all the sex, cause he's awesome like that, older man/younger woman is definitely a trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYS30/pseuds/NYS30
Summary: Bonnie doesn't let a little thing like not having a boyfriend stop her from celebrating Valentine's Day her way.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker
Comments: 16
Kudos: 94





	Maybe I Can Stay Awhile....Maybe I Can Make You Smile

"…..and then he got me this big bouquet of flowers and told me that he arranged a weekend at that fancy B&B." Bonnie caught the tail end of what Caroline was saying.

"Well Damon and I are going back to the lake house this weekend, he's promised a big surprise." Elena piped up.

Bonnie paused right outside the door, she really didn't want to go inside and listen to more of her friends bragging about their upcoming plans for Valentine's Day. She's been in a bit of a funk ever since she and Enzo broke up, him saying that she was too closed off and wouldn't be more open with him. As much as she appreciated them trying to be sensitive to her feelings, it left her feeling like an interloper every time they started talking about their respective boyfriends, only to stop and stare at her guiltily. Which led her to put a little bit of space between them for the time being. They could get all their boyfriend talk out without hurting Bonnie's feelings.

She pasted on a bright smile before throwing open the door, "Bio project is done!" She threw her backpack on the bed, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Um, the homework for our Psych class." Caroline blurted out. She nudged Elena who nodded vigorously in agreement.

Bonnie felt like causing a little trouble, "Any plans for this weekend?" She watched as both girls got a panicked look on their faces.

"Nope."

"Nothing at all."

Bonnie arched a brow, "Nothing at all? You both realize it's Valentine's day weekend, right?" She watched as they both pretended to be surprised. "I know you were just talking about it before I came in, it's okay."

"We just didn't want you to feel left out." Elena said, brown eyes shining with sympathy.

"It's fine." Bonnie assured them, "Just because I'm doing the single thing this year doesn't mean you guys have to avoid talking about your plans."

Bonnie quickly came to regret that statement, because with that declaration, the floodgates opened. By the time the two other girls departed for their romantic weekend, Bonnie was mentally exhausted. Not to mention, a little sad. While she was understandably upset that her relationship with Enzo ended, it didn't devastate her like her friends thought it did. Enzo was mostly correct when he said that she was closed off, Bonnie never really let her guard down around him.

She flopped down on her bed, her mind wandering with possibilities of what to do for the night, well weekend really. She knew the other two would be gone until Sunday at least. Most of her other friends were either in relationships, or working.

Working…..Bonnie reached for her backpack to grab her phone, she knew her friend Luke would be busy with his boyfriend, but he often invited her to visit him at his club. It was a bluesy type of place that Luke said he liked because it was so laid back, and hardly anyone from the school ever went there.

_I know you're not working tonight, but anything good going on at Carters tonight?_

It only took a few moments before he responded. 

_There's a kind of anti V day thing going on._

_Oh yeah?_

_Yeah, it's mainly for people who don't celebrate or aren't coupled up. You thinking about going? I can have them put you on the list and you can use my discount for half price drinks._

_I love you, you're perfect. Sold! ___

__Bonnie grinned briefly before letting it fade away, she had a plan, now she needed an outfit._ _

__

__~~~~~~~_ _

__Two hours later, Bonnie stood in front of the floor length mirror checking herself out from head to toe. She had decided that since she most likely wouldn't see anyone that she knew, that she'd go all out. She was currently wearing a sleeveless red dress that clung to her curves like a second skin, with a slit on the side going up to her mid-thigh. She had been thinking of cutting her hair for a while, maybe in a short bob, but for now, it flowed past her shoulders in waves that she had spent entirely too much time on. She kept her makeup light, except for the bright red color that matched her dress. A pair of strappy heels and an overcoat completed her look._ _

__Knowing that she would most likely be drinking, Bonnie decided to take an Uber there and back. She arrived at the club and walked over to the bar. Before she opened her mouth to speak, the bartender greeted her by name. He mentioned that Luke had indeed called ahead and let them know that she was coming._ _

__They set her up at a table right next to the bar, so they could keep an eye on her per Luke's instructions. Bonnie spent the next hour immersed in the live music that the club provided; she even got up to dance a few times._ _

__Overall, she was having herself a great evening. She'd only had to deal with a few guys approaching her, but thankfully, once she declined their invitations, they backed off and left her alone._ _

__There was one person however, that Bonnie kept an eye on. An older man that was sitting alone just like she was, on the other end of the bar. He didn't get up to dance, despite being asked by a few different women. He just sat there and nursed his drink, seeming content to just sit there and enjoy the music and atmosphere._ _

__It wasn't often that Bonnie took the lead in approaching members of the opposite sex. The few times she's tried has been met with not so great outcomes. Nevertheless, she figured she would take a chance. This guy was obviously older, so she wouldn't have to worry about seeing him around campus or her hometown. If it went south, she'd just never visit Luke at work._ _

__She ordered a shot for courage, and when it came, she downed it immediately before climbing to her feet. She felt emboldened by her choice when a song came on that she felt accurately described the situation._ _

__Bonnie approached his table and made sure to make eye contact, "Would you like to dance?" She held her breath, so sure that the answer would be no, just like the other women that came before her._ _

__To her surprise, however, he said yes. Bonnie released the breath she was holding and accepted the hand that he held out to her, following him out to the floor._ _

__They swayed in silence for a bit before he spoke, "You beat me to it."_ _

__"Hmm?" Bonnie leaned back to get a better look at his face._ _

__"You beat me to it." he repeated, "I was going to ask you to dance."_ _

__"Oh." Bonnie felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment._ _

__"I don't mind." He spun her out, then back in to the circle of his arms. "I like the fact that you were bold enough to approach me. I like women with initiative." He grins down at her._ _

__"Well, that's good to know." Bonnie smiled in return. She had initially pegged him as late 20's, but being this close to him, she can see that she may need to up that estimate a bit. When he smiled, there were noticeable laugh lines around his eyes, and she could just barely make out little gray hairs creeping in around his temple. She would peg him to be around mid 30's. "I'm Bonnie." She had thought about giving him a fake name, but figured since she would most likely never see him again, that giving him her real name wouldn't hurt anything._ _

__"Kai." He twirled her around again, "Well, actually it's short for Malachai, but that sounds a bit devilish, no?" There was a twinkle in his eyes as he teased her._ _

__"I don't mind a dance with the devil." Bonnie answered coyly. It surprised her how easy it was to fall into a rapport with him._ _

__The song ended and he escorted her back to her table, it looked like he was going to leave her there, so Bonnie invited him to stay, and sit with her for the rest of the night._ _

__"Look at it this way," she theorized, "It'll keep others from approaching either of us if we're sitting together." He readily agreed and by some unspoken agreement, they moved to a booth in the back for more privacy._ _

__Throughout the night, they danced many more times, but also got to know each other a little better. He was from Oregon, but had been in Virginia for a work conference and decided to drive over to see one of his siblings that was enrolled in college there. He arrived only to discover it was Valentine's Day weekend, and his sibling had made other plans._ _

__"The only reason I stayed is because he promised to at least have breakfast with me on Sunday before my flight out, so I was left to hang out on my own." He explained with a shrug. "Well, until I came here and met you."_ _

__Bonnie took a sip of her drink, "Worked out for both of us, then." She had been taking it easy on her drinks all night, not wanting to be sloppy drunk for what she hoped would come later. She had already decided that she would go home with him; she just needed to ensure that they were on the same page when the time came._ _

__Although it looked like they already were. When they had first sat down, there was a respectable distance between them. However, as the night wore on, they had both gravitated towards each other until they were sitting side by side with no room to spare. Bonnie had already caught him ogling her legs a few times after she crossed them and the slit in the side parted to reveal nothing but skin._ _

__He tested the waters by laying a hand on her knee when she was talking about college life and what comes next after her graduation in a few months. He drew little designs as he spoke about his college years and how his life has been since then. When she laughed at one of his anecdotes, he took the opportunity to slide his hand a bit further up her leg._ _

__Bonnie bit her lip and shifted a bit closer to him, angling her lower half in his direction. At this point, they were cuddled closely together, with one hand of his thrown over the back of the booth, while the other was firmly planted on her thigh and moving higher._ _

__Bonnie was explaining why she was out alone tonight when Kai ducked his head down to nose around her ear. "His loss." She was pressed so close against him that she could feel the rumble in his chest when he spoke. "You are an unexpected surprise tonight, Miss. Bonnie." He pressed a soft kiss to her jaw._ _

__"Yeah?" Stifling a moan, Bonnie shifted again to let her thighs fall open. Kai immediately slid his hand up until he felt the satin silkiness of her underwear. He lightly rubbed his middle finger across her opening through her panties, and Bonnie gave an involuntary shudder._ _

__"Oh yeah."_ _

__Bonnie almost yelled in protest as he pulled his hand away to reach for his now empty drink. He fished out an ice cube and popped it in his mouth for a second. When he withdrew it, he placed the ice cube on the heated skin of her thigh, and slowly moved it up until he reached her center. She jolted as the coldness of the cube came into contact with her clit through the thin fabric._ _

__Kai moved his other arm from the back of the booth to wrap around her shoulders to bring her in closer as he leaned down to cover her mouth with his to cover her gasp as he used his other hand to swiftly move her panties to the side and push the ice cube inside her._ _

__Bonnie knew it was coming, yet her hips still bucked up into his hand, simultaneously trying to get away from the coldness, but also wanting to get closer to his fingers. He kept his hand over her center, the warmth from his palm joining her natural body heat. His palm grinded against her clit and Bonnie moaned into his mouth as the ice cube melted inside her._ _

__Her tongue moved against his as she placed one of her hands over his to keep up the pressure on her clit. Bonnie broke away to moan brokenly in his neck, her hips moved frantically against their combined hands, chasing her impending orgasm. He kissed a trail down her neck, all the while talking low in her ear. "Come on, Bonnie. Cum for me, you know you want to. I've been waiting all night for this." His hand dropped from her shoulder to slip around her back and under her other arm to cup her breast. "Come on, baby. The faster you cum, the faster we can leave so I can bury my cock in that wet pussy of yours." He gently bit her neck and Bonnie shuddered as she fell apart in a back booth of a nightclub._ _

__Bonnie closed her eyes and let the waves of pleasure wash over her. This is what she was looking for when she set out tonight; someone to make her feel sexy and desirable. The fact that he would be leaving in a day or so made the situation even more perfect, it would be something that she didn't have to share with anyone unless she wanted to. It would be a cherished memory that she would be able to look back on with fondness._ _

__But for right now…_ _

__Bonnie opened her eyes to see Kai regarding her silently. She reached out to wrap a hand around his neck to bring his mouth down to hers again. The kiss this time was slow and deep, Bonnie wanted to make sure he knew that she had no regrets about just happened, or what was to come._ _

__Bonnie pulled away and met his eyes. "Lets go."_ _

__Kai wasted no time in settling their tabs while Bonnie escaped to the restroom to freshen up a bit. She took a moment to stare at herself in the mirror. Was she really about to go back to a complete strangers place just to have sex?_ _

__She grinned at her reflection in the mirror, fuck yes she was. Before leaving, she stripped off her soaked panties. No use in playing like she didn't know they weren't gonna be on for much longer._ _

__She found Kai loitering by the bar, hands drumming a beat that only he knew as he waited for her. She shivered in anticipation at having those hands all over her with nothing in the way._ _

__She slipped into her coat and linked hands with Kai, walking in step with him outside._ _

__"Did you drive here?" Kai asked as he led her to his rental vehicle._ _

__"No, I took an Uber, figured I'd be drinking and better safe than sorry,right?" Bonnie answered._ _

__Kai held the door open and leant a helping hand as she settled herself in his SUV. He closed the door and walked around the front of the car to get to the drivers side. His face was briefly illuminated in the headlights and Bonnie was relieved to see that he looked just as good in the light as he did in the dark club._ _

__The ride to his Air B &B was short and filled with laughter as they argued over the radio stations. Kai definitely showed his age with that, clearly preferring the older rock stations to the current Top 50 that Bonnie kept switching it to._ _

__"C'mon old man, get with the times." Bonnie teased._ _

__"You kids nowadays don't know what music is." Kai playfully retorted. "I can show you a few things about good music." He pulled into the driveway of a nice one story home on a quiet street and jumped out._ _

__As he searched for the right key to open the front door, Bonnie leaned into his back, "What else can you show me?"_ _

__Kai didn't answer right away, too focused on getting the door open. Once he did, he quickly pulled her inside and pressed her up against the door. "I can show you to what it's like to be eaten out so good, you see stars." He kissed her hard while pushing her coat off her shoulders, letting it pool on the ground._ _

__He sank to his knees, all the while dropping a trail of kisses down her front. His hands climbed under her dress, and Bonnie started snickering when he looked confused at her lack of underwear._ _

__She grinned shamelessly, "I took em off in the bathroom."_ _

__"Goddamn, where the fuck did you even come from?" He breathed out before taking her dress in both hands and shoving it up around her waist. He paused for a moment just to look at her while Bonnie grew impatient. She widened her stance and rolled her hips trying to entice him to get closer._ _

__He takes her (not at all subtle) hint and goes in for the kill. His mouth affixes itself to her clit and sucks hard. Bonnie arches against the door and throws a hand out to steady herself. He toyed with her clit, tongue curling around it to draw out her pleasure._ _

__Bonnie needed something solid to grip onto. She reached down to take her dress from his hands and in one smooth move, yanked it over her head. She dropped it right next to her coat, both forgotten in the heat of the moment._ _

__She cupped her breasts in her hands, playing with her nipples while Kai continued to eat her out like he was starved for it. He released her nub and lifted her leg over his shoulder to give himself a little more space to maneuver as he ran his tongue around her nether lips before opening his mouth and fucking her with his tongue._ _

__Bonnie didn't even try to keep herself quiet, she gasped, moaned, and pleaded with him to let her come. But every time she was on the verge, he seemed to sense it and would pull back to lavish attention on her thighs, or nuzzle his face into her stomach._ _

__"Ask me nicely." Kai said as he flicked her clit._ _

__Bonnie gasped as he laid a few sharp slaps on her ass, the sounds echoing through the empty house. "What?"_ _

__His hands massaged the sting away, "Ask me nicely to let you cum, I just might say yes." He returned to tonguing her clit, while taking one hand from her ass to slide up her body, between her breasts and up higher until he reached her lips. Bonnie opened her mouth to take in his pointer and middle finger, tongue swirling around each to get them wet enough._ _

__He withdrew his hand and used those fingers to press into her slowly along with his tongue. Bonnie tightened around his fingers and rolled her hips against his mouth trying to build up enough friction to get off. "Please, please, please."_ _

__Bonnie thought she was going to die, she was all but riding his face, desperate to come. He must have been satisfied with her begging because he reattached his lips to her clit while crooking his fingers inside her, finding her g spot and Bonnie swore she did indeed see stars._ _

__Kai withdrew his fingers and dropped her leg from his shoulder as he slowly got to his feet. He brought his fingers that had just been buried in her up to tease her nipples, smearing her wetness all over them before bending down to take one, then the other, in his mouth._ _

__Bonnie clutched the back of his head and tugged on his hair to bring his talented mouth up to hers. She moaned as she tasted herself on his tongue. They stayed that way for a bit, just trading kisses at the door when Kai leaned down and lifted her up into his arms. Bonnie locked her legs around his waist and pulled her mouth from his to kiss down his neck and nibble on his ear._ _

__He carried her into the bedroom and deposited her on the bed. Bonnie grabbed a belt loop and pulled him in between her spread legs. Together they finished undressing him and he soon fell on top of her on the bed. They rolled around until Bonnie ended up on top. She ground herself down on top of his dick as she leaned forward to kiss him before sliding down to take his length in her mouth. He groaned and reached a hand down, grabbing a fistful of hair to guide her mouth over his shaft. Bonnie placed her hands along his waist to keep his hips steady as she licked and sucked._ _

__All too soon, he was tugging on her hair, pulling her up to straddle his body, "This is gonna be over way too soon if you keep doing that." Bonnie took the condom that he had in his hand and rolled it on; taking extra time to fondle and squeeze him as she made sure it was on correctly._ _

__It had been a while for Bonnie, but she soon found a rhythm that more than worked for her. She braced both hands on his chest and swiveled her hips as Kai moaned and panted beneath her. He reached up to pull her close for a hard kiss that matched their frantic movement. He ran his hands over her ass, telling her that he couldn't wait to have her sit on his face so he could eat to his hearts content. He brought his hand over to where they were joined and flicked her clit a few times before dipping first his middle, then pointer finger inside her along with his dick._ _

__He withdrew his hand and circled around to her back opening, he made a few light passes as if asking for permission. At Bonnie's hoarse 'yes', he slowly worked her open until he was pumping both fingers in at a steady pace. When he wasn't kissing her silly, he kept up a steady stream of talk while he fucked her._ _

__Bonnie was riding him with abandon at this point, she could practically taste her orgasm, it was that close. When she finally came, she clamped down around him and leaned forward to muffle her scream by biting his shoulder. She rolled her hips, wanting to prolong the feeling as long as she possibly could until she all but collapsed on top of him breathing like she just ran a marathon._ _

__But Kai wasn't done, sliding out, he flipped them over so he loomed over her spent body and hoisted her legs up in the crook of his elbows. There was no finesse this time when he slid back in, he just went to town and Bonnie could do nothing but hang on and enjoy the ride. She arched her back and cupped her breasts in her hands, feeling another explosion creeping up on her. She trailed a hand down to play with herself, letting out a breathless laugh at Kai's whispered "fuck yeah"._ _

__He let go of her legs and pitched forward to bury himself to the hilt when he came, grinding against her and moaning in her ear the entire time. Bonnie jolted as she felt another smaller orgasm ripple through her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her legs around his waist to keep him close to her._ _

__All too soon though, he was easing away. They both moaned at the loss of him inside her when he pulled out to go dispose of the condom. Bonnie lay on the rumpled bed wondering what comes next. This was her first time engaging in the whole, no strings attached sex thing. Did she get up and leave? Stay until morning?_ _

__She was working herself up into a frenzy when he came back with two bottles of water. Bonnie wrapped a sheet around herself as she sat up to accept it with a shy smile. They drank in silence until Kai broke it by inviting her to stay. Bonnie hesitated; to leave now would be the logical conclusion to their night, she didn't want to overstay her welcome. But he'd asked her to stay, that meant he wanted her to stay, right?_ _

__In the end, he simply reached over and plucked her water bottle from her hands and set it on the nightstand. "I'm asking because I really want you to stay. I'm hoping that you say yes because not only do I want to do all of that again" he tugged at the sheet she was using to cover her body, "but also because I make a damn good omelet."_ _

__Bonnie relinquished her hold on the sheet and rolled over to snuggle with Kai, "Fine, but can I have French toast instead?"_ _

__She felt his chest shake with laughter, "French toast is kinda fancy, Bon. You're gonna have to work for it."_ _

__Bonnie rolled her eyes, "In the words of the Queen B, a little sweat ain't never hurt nobody."_ _

__

__~~~~~~_ _

__

__Needless to say she earned her French toast and then some. She spent the entire next day with Kai, marveling at how ready he always seemed to be to go another round. By the time she left early Sunday, Bonnie was extremely well fed and sore in all the best ways._ _

__She took an extra long shower when she got back to the dorms. It was early and most of the other students were still sleeping off their Saturday night antics. Her intention had been to do some studying, but once Bonnie sat on her bed, her previous days of activity caught up with her and she fell asleep almost instantly._ _

__She woke up with a start when the door banged open and Elena barged in with Damon hot on her heels. "Don't tell me you spent the entire weekend in bed, Bonnie." Elena frowned._ _

__Bonnie shrugged, "Okay, then I won't." She rolled over to try and catch a few more hours of sleep. Once Caroline came back, she knew it would be a fruitless endeavor. She pulled her covers up and tried to block out Elena and Damon's gossiping about how sad it was that she didn't have anybody for Valentine's day this year._ _

__Bonnie simply smiled to herself, her Valentine's Day was perfect and she wouldn't have had it any other way._ _

__

__~~~~~~~_ _

__

__"Come on, let's go!" Bonnie yelled out the window. She was waiting in Damon's SUV for him and Elena to exit the boardinghouse so they could start their journey. Luke had invited them down to the beach house for a fourth of July slash graduation bash that he was throwing._ _

__She fought with Damon over the radio station the entire drive there, Elena choosing to spread out along the back and catch up on sleep._ _

__Once they arrived, Bonnie tumbled gracelessly out of the vehicle. Damon had worked her entire last nerve and she was seconds away from grabbing the wheel and ending it for them both._ _

__Luke walked outside to welcome them and wrapped Bonnie up in a hug, "You made it! In one piece no less, I guess I owe Liv 20 bucks. She was so sure you'd kill Damon on the way down."_ _

__"It was close." Bonnie moved her head to the left and right, trying to work out the kinks from the long car ride. "This place looks awesome!" She said enviously. Luke had rented a huge beach house for all of them to celebrate making it through college and graduating._ _

__"Yeah, I can't front though, my brother helped out a lot, on the condition that he gets to stay here for a bit too. Which is weird cause he normally doesn't like to spend too much time around us young'uns." Luke mused to himself._ _

__"Maybe he wants to spend more time with you before you jet off to England for grad school." Bonnie theorized as she grabbed her bags and followed Luke into the house. Her mouth watered as she smelled something good cooking in the bright and airy kitchen. Luke showed her to her room before he left to go and show Elena and Damon where they would be sleeping. Bonnie quickly unpacked, then went to find out what smelled so good._ _

__"Luke?" She called out._ _

__"He's upstairs…..Bonnie?"_ _

__Bonnie whipped around in shock._ _

__"Kai?"_ _


End file.
